A Love That Burns
by Nam Sae Hee
Summary: Plus d'un siècle a passé. Nous retrouvons Caroline seule à Paris, essayant tant bien que mal de vivre après les épreuves qu'elle a traversé. Son unique raison de vivre est de se venger de la personne qui a bouleversé sa vie et celle de ses approches. Elle ne s'arrêtera que lorsque cette personne sera morte. Sur la route de la vengeance, elle recroisera d'anciennes connaissances...


**Réponses aux Reviews :**

**Klaroline-Chair, Spoiled Child, Petite Amande : **Merci pour vos commentaires, j'espère que la suite vous plaira tout autant (elle devrait arriver cette semaine)

**Lea Michaelson : **Oui, il s'agit bien de Elijha Michaelson ^^

* * *

_**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages appartiennent à L. J. Smith, je ne fais que les emprunter pour mon histoire._

* * *

_« Quand on a tout perdu, quand on a plus d'espoir, la vie est un opprobre et la mort un devoir » - Voltaire_

**Chapitre 1 : Loin de chez soi**

_2150, dans un club de striptease à Paris._

_-_ En plus d'être affreusement hideuses, ces tenues n'arrêtent pas de me gratter, se plaignit la jeune femme.

- C'est la sixième fois que je me fais tripoter depuis le début de la soirée, alors s'il te plaît, ne râle pas Caro, _souffla en râlant son amie._

_Jenny était une métisse à la chevelure cendrée d'une vingtaine d'année que Caroline avait rencontrée il y a trois ans par hasard. Elle avait eu pour elle un vrai coup de foudre amical, probablement parce qu'elle lui rappelait beaucoup Bonnie, que ce soit physiquement ou au niveau de sa personnalité. En effet, Jenny avait comme qui dirait, une vision assez manichéenne du monde, le bien et le mal étaient pour elle deux choses distinctes qui ne pouvaient sous aucun prétexte être associées.…._

_Bonnie lui manquait, Matt lui manquait… _

_Elle aurait fait n'importe quoi à l'époque pour qu'ils lui demandent de les transformer. Aujourd'hui, même si elle ne peux s'empêcher d'être triste pour eux et d'avoir le cœur qui se serre a leur simple pensée, elle se disait qu'il n'aurait probablement pas supporter de la voir mener cette vie là aujourd'hui, de voir leur bande être séparée._

- Trois ?, _répondit la blonde d'un air faussement outré._

_« Seulement trois ? », songea Caroline. Elle se mit à penser que si elle devait compter chaque soir combien de gars lui mettait grossièrement la main aux fesses, elle attraperait vite une migraine._

- Oui ! Ca ne va pas se passer comme ça, je suis une femme et j'ai des droits ! Je ne suis pas un vulgaire objet, je suis seulement une serveuse, dont le seul job est d'apporter des boissons à ses vieux porcs. Si a la limite j'étais une st….

- Stripteaseuse ?

- Je…je suis désolée Caro, je te jure que… , _répondit Jenny confuse, essayant tant bien que mal de rattraper son erreur_. Ce n'est pas ce que… je…, je ne te vois pas comme une vulgaire st.. je veux dire st..

_Caroline se mit à rire, Jenny se montrait si prude parfois._

- Stripteaseuse, tu peux le dire tu sais, cela n'a rien de choquant, j'assume parfaitement ce que je fais et je conçois aussi pleinement le fait que tu n'apprécie pas forcement pas mon travail.

_Elle était loin d'avoir honte de son métier, et même si cela pouvait paraître étranger pour un vampire de travailler dans un endroit si…si humain, les boites de nuit étaient l'endroit idéal pour avoir toutes sortes d'infos, tant humaines que surnaturelle, d'où sa présence et son léger déhanché de fesses tous les lundis samedis et vendredis soirs. En effet, elle avait besoin de trouver les informations nécessaires qui lui permettraient de les retrouver et d'en finir avec tout ça, d'en finir avec cette vie qui désormais ne lui appartenait plus._

- Caroline tu m'écoutes ?

- Désolée, j'étain en train de réfléchir, tu disais ?

- J'étais en train de te dire que même si je n'appréciais pas ton travail, cela ne changeait en rien la vision que j'ai de toi. J'imagine bien que ça ne doit pas être tous les jours facile pour quelqu'un d'aussi jeune de vivre dans un pays qui n'est pas le sien, loin de sa famille. Mais tu t'en sors vraiment bien, et je t'admire pour ça.

_Caroline était touchée par les mots de son amie, mais ne pouvez s'empêcher de penser qu'elle n'avait aucune raison d'être admirée._

_-_ Bon je dois rentrer chez moi, mon copain m'attend, _lui dit Jenny en prenant son sac à main._

- D'accord, on se voit demain….Enfin, si j'arrive à me lever.

_Caroline rentra chez elle vers 3h00 du matin. Elle habitait dans un petit immeuble sympa, rien de bien luxueux, mais suffisamment plaisant pour y vivre. Le minimum de confort lui convenait, tant qu'elle pouvait manger et dormir, cela lui aller. Elle pris une poche de sang AB + dans le frigo et la mis au micro-onde. Une fois sortis, elle y ajouta deux, trois gouttes de cognacs. Rien de mieux qu'un bon petit remontant bien chaud avant d'aller se coucher afin d'oublier ses soucis._

_Mais si autrefois, la simple perspective de se glisser dans ses draps et de dormir lui semblait délicieuse, aujourd'hui les choses n'étaient plus les mêmes. En effet, depuis maintenant 15 ans_, de nombreux cauchemars hantaient les nuit de Caroline, certains plus _violents que d'autres. Il lui arrivait parfois de se réveiller avec quelques hématomes sur le corps, comme si elle avait lutté toute la nuit. Sans être une fine psychologue, il ne lui fallu pas longtemps pour en déduire qu'elle s'affligeait probablement ça en guise de punition, afin d'apaiser sa culpabilité. Elle s'en voulait beaucoup de ne rien avoir pu faire pour protéger les gens qu'elle aimait, mais surtout pas ne pas avoir su __**la**__ protéger, __**elle **__qu'elle aimait tant. Elle fut réveillée vers 15heures de l'après-midi par un coup de téléphone._

- Allô ?

- C'est moi !

- Dis-moi que si tu m'appelles c'est parce que tu as du nouveau ?

- Oui, mais cela n'empêche…

- Je croyais que qu'on s'était mis d'accord la dernière fois ?, _dit d'un ton menaçant Caroline. _Je t'ai rendu service dans le passé, maintenant c'est à ton tour.

- Je….

- Tu sais aussi bien que moi, que si je n'avais pas été là, ton petit business n'aurait pas fait long feu.

- C'est d'accord, je vais te donner ce que tu veux, après son sera quitte.

- Alors ?

- Un ami à moi m'a dit qu'il les avait repérer vers la Nouvelle Orléans.

- La Nouvelle Orléans ? Ils sont donc de retours en Amérique ?

- Oui, lui répondit Elijha.

_Sur ce Caroline raccrocha et parti dans sa chambre faire ses valises. Elle ne pouvait manquer de les rater une nouvelle fois, elle ne savait pas quand une chance comme celle-ci pourrait se présenter à nouveau. Depuis maintenant 30 ans, elle les pensait en Europe, elle avait parcouru de nombreux pays en espérant les trouver. Aujourd'hui, elle avait enfin atteint son but, mais pour le réaliser pleinement, elle devait retourner là ou toute à commencer, dans son pays d'origine._


End file.
